


《承语》第三十四章  宴会

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [33]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Series: 《承语》 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516517
Kudos: 1





	《承语》第三十四章  宴会

谢谢栾承把你借给了我。   
————————————————  
两辆车前后停在会馆前，完全黑下来的夜里几盏做工精美的灯明亮闪烁，静静地伫立在两开厚重实木门前，指引或是独自、或是带着伴侣来赴宴的人们进入门后觥筹交错的世界。

栾承刚刚从车上下来，深灰色风衣下是剪裁考究的西装。冷风灌进车里，让车里的人往里躲了躲，栾承脱下风衣拎着肩膀的地方展开，冲着半开的车门，“下来吧，衣服给你，不怕冷。”

贺语磨蹭着下车，脚刚踏上地面就被带着温度的大衣裹了起来。

这个宴会聚集了社会上权力最盛、最古板的一群人，他们之间的关系盘根错节，每一次交杯换盏之间、嘘寒问暖之间充斥着试探或是邀请。他们对财富无比崇拜，却最爱重尊严，不错过每一个显示他们的地位和身份的机会。在这里，异类会被排斥，同类会被领头人欺压。

贺语穿着侍从和奴隶进入这种地方统一的着装，整齐的白衬衣束进黑色长裤里，扣子严严密密扣到最上面一颗，脖颈中间环着黑色项圈，吊着的金色坠牌上刻着栾家线条简单的家徽。整个人显得精神利落又乖顺服从。

“谢谢主人。”贺语的鼻头被吹的红了个尖。

栾承余光瞟见了前车下来的身影，把贺语往怀里揽了揽，安抚似地盯着他的眸子低语，“不用害怕，不管我在不在你身边，你一直在我的视线里。”

姜姚走过来轻咳一声，贺语连忙总栾承怀里挣了出来。

没进大门的时候，贺语已经迅速地把大衣脱下来，整理好搭在胳膊上。

“姚少爷，栾家主，欢迎。”门口负责迎宾的管家迎了上来，接过两人的大衣，递给贺语一个托着两杯酒和几块小糕点。

贺语快速扫了一圈，没有看到自己熟悉的人，松了口气。他看向大厅内低声交谈的人群，偶尔还有几声轻笑传来。衣着鲜亮，意气风发，即使其中大部分人年过中年，也有一些年轻的面孔。半数多的人都带着穿着如贺语一般的侍从，甚至有一些跪行在主人身后，在主人停下来时双手举高，托起手里捧着的托盘，手臂都没有一点打颤。在门口不太明显，走进屋里几步，经过人群的时候，可以分辨得出每个人身上淡淡的信息素的味道。

贺语盯着栾承的背影，有点担心栾承会要求他也跪着跟随。他不是做不好这种事，只是他知道那会很辛苦。

栾承和姜姚结束了与人的寒暄，栾承回头从贺语手里拿起就被递给姜姚时嘴角还带着一丝微笑，标准的、客套的、温柔的、包容的，贺语没见过的栾家家主的笑。

栾承嗓音低沉优雅，捏了捏贺语的肩膀，“跟着就行，别紧张。”贺语点点头，松了松僵硬的肩膀。

栾承算是给足了姜姚面子，把手里的酒杯递给他一只，虚护着身侧的姜姚，走向人群跟相熟的人打招呼。

贺语安静地跟在他们身后，听着两个人熟稔地应付各种寒暄，有些善意地称赞栾承年轻有为，委婉地表达了与栾家某个子公司合作的意向，还有一些披着羊皮表面恭维，含沙射影地提到栾家前段时间还没澄清的丑闻。姜姚在旁边轻笑，玩笑着推说两句，犀利地开个玩笑引得众人大笑，大家都出暗箭，谁也没占到便宜。

贺语微低着头，身边光影交错，是他没见过的世界。栾承姜姚并排走在他不远处的前面，年少承家的新锐alpha和养尊处优八面玲珑的omega，般配的让贺语有些嫉妒。他突然会想起他到栾家的第一天，栾承把姜姚作为妻子介绍给他，明明完全不同的两个场景在贺语脑海里重合，让贺语产生了力不从心的放弃的冲动。

“贺语！栾哥！”熟悉的声音把贺语的思绪拉回现实，他抬头，越过栾承的肩膀，看到谢灵和魏琮站在一起，正朝他招手。

“你们也来了。”栾承终于得空松了松脸上僵硬的表情，微微侧过身露出站在后面的贺语，贺语的身影镏着光印在他眼睛里，“你朋友，打个招呼。”

贺语微微向后躲了一小步，抬起头，眼神仍规矩地向下看，“魏先生，谢先生。”贺语的视野里是谢灵脖颈以下，褐色正装包裹着劲瘦的身体，仿佛一棵挺拔的冬松。

谢灵瞧都没瞧姜姚一眼，径直绕过栾承拉着贺语说话，“第一次见你穿正装，还挺好看。改天我就叫实验室的人上班都得穿正装...”

魏琮无奈地笑了一下，对着姜姚举了举手里的杯子，“夫人，承蒙邀请。”

姜姚的心情似乎也没被打扰，回敬一下笑到，“乐事本该一起分享。”

贺语跟谢灵聊了没两句，就被旁边频频看过来的目光刺得低下了头。西装革履的谢家少爷与一个奴隶相谈甚欢，怎么也不像一件合理合体的事。

贺语按照之前说好的跟着姜姚，渐渐跟栾承走散了。他抬眼逡巡一周，在他目光所及范围内没有看到栾承。

“贺语，喜欢这个宴会么？”姜姚已经有些醉意了，带着贺语来到一旁休息。

姜姚手里还举着酒杯，酒已经喝了大半，剩了小半杯，颜色鲜红，在灯光下微微晃动。姜姚把酒杯抵在贺语嘴角，有些强硬也逼着他张开嘴，把剩下的酒都喝下去。

贺语没法反抗，只能吞咽下去。红酒苦涩，烧的他食管里一片火热。

姜姚轻笑，“不管你喜不喜欢，我还是要感谢你来参加这个宴会。如果你不来，我是不会这么喜欢今天这个场合的。”

贺语感受的到姜姚的目光，那目光里充满笑意，就像姜姚这个人给周围人的印象一样，可让贺语忍不住瑟缩。

大厅灯光昏暗了些，中央稍亮的一束光打下来，主持人站在光下，正在说着欢迎词。

“贺语，你看那些人，那些...alpha们，”姜姚站在贺语身侧，看着人群的方向，却是跟贺语低语，“他们权势滔天，家财万贯，还有随意支配的奴隶，他们只需要碰碰嘴皮子，就有人为他们卖命、为他们服务，于是他们想要的就唾手可得，他们要你活你便活，他们要你死你就不能活，他们为他们生活中的事情排序，决定什么是重要的，什么是可以割舍的，”姜姚侧过头打量他，眼底映着大厅昏黄的灯光，“可是我们呢？其实我们没有什么不同，都是被排序的商品而已，谁也没有比谁幸运一些。哦不，或者你比我幸运一些？”

“谢灵那么狂傲的人都不屑别人的眼光，大庭广众下与你交谈，魏琮过来只把你当作朋友，常叔把你当亲孙子对待，你的表哥以身涉险来救你，还有栾承，我的合法丈夫，他那么喜欢你，我和他认识一年，你知道么，他带回来过跟多奴隶，别说同居，连可以过夜的都没有一个，你却在他带你回来的第一天就被他标记了，从此以后，他的信息素注入到你的腺体中，他不得不心甘情愿地照顾你，你的味道里混杂着他的味道，你跟他就联系在一起了。”

贺语静静地听着，有些诧异。这时，他听到主持人念道姜姚的名字，身边的人动了。

“不过没关系，好在我还可以自己争取，谢谢栾承把你借给了我。走吧，该我们了。”姜姚用只有两个人能听到的声音说出最后的话，起身往大厅中央走去。

贺语就站在姜姚身后一步的地方，头顶的灯光在地面打出界限，将两人的身影分割开，姜姚站在光亮里。

“大家好，欢迎大家来参加新年晚宴，”姜姚笑语盈盈，话筒将他温润的声音扩大，清晰地传达到每一个角落，姜姚继续寒暄几句，突然话锋一转，“与我一同到场的，还有我的丈夫，栾承，”姜姚举起侍者刚递给他的装了半杯红酒的酒杯，向栾承的方向举了举。贺语看过去，栾承温柔地回以微笑，也举了举酒杯。

“我知道我们家前段时间有些传言，很抱歉，我并不是一个善于打理家事的人，才给家主惹了些麻烦出来，我们会尽快找出这个不法之徒的，”姜姚抱歉地笑了笑，有些调皮地歪歪头，“不过这并不会影响我和家主的感情，更不会对诸位与姜家和栾家的各线贸易产生什么影响，请大家清楚，姜家和栾家没有什么隔阂，现在不会有，以后也不会有，因为，我和栾承，已经有了婚姻的结晶。”

贺语敏感地感觉到自己的腺体开始发热，不一会，他清晰的嗅到自己被栾承的红酒味道的信息素混合过的海棠香气飘散出来。甚至，或许是因为前段时间被栾承反复标记，此刻alpha的味道竟然更明显一些。在他一步之遥的前面，姜姚身上甜腻的奶香从脖颈儿后侧散发出来，顺着空气萦绕在贺语周围，裹挟着红酒的气味和在这种情况下几不可闻的海棠香气扩散开来。贺语有些恍惚，紧接着，姜姚沉稳的声音在耳畔清晰响起。

“我怀孕了。”

————————————————

有感情的故事情节推动机器上线。

因为没有存稿，每天都是现码现发，所以很担心出现逻辑问题...希望我全都想到了...

  


  
  



End file.
